Black Rose Immortal
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Katakura Kojuro is forever devoted to Date Masamune. Serving as his Right Eye, he swore to stay by his side forever. But he finds his loyalties threatened when he becomes involved with a daughter of the Oda. Kojuro must make a decision; love, or loyalty?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Masamune Date crossed his arms and paced around the room. Not once did his Right Eye's focus leave him. Kojuro Katakura watched each movement, as if imprinting it on his mind.

Across the table was a large map, a map of Japan.

48 territories, and almost half of them were painted black.

The Oda clan had just destroyed the Asai at Anegawa, the white haired psychopath, Mitsuhide Akechi, shooting Nagamasa Asai dead.

But not before mentioning to the justice-loving hero that his beloved wife was a black witch designed to kill him.

Masamune had seen the chaos with his one eye.

He had seen countless battles, even survived a murder attempt by his own mother, but nothing had shocked him more than Akechi's attack.

He himself had also been wounded by Akechi.

Now he stumbles as he paces, forcing himself to get stronger.

Kojuro only wishes he wouldn't push himself so hard.

"Fuck.." he whispered, clutching the sides of the table as another round of pain ran through his body.

Kojuro wrapped his arms around him and pressed his hand to the wound, as if trying to heal with kinetic energy.

"Make it go away, Kojuro...I hate this.." Masamune growled, clenching Kojuro's long brown jacket. He dug into his sleeves and screamed again in pain, nearly fainting into his retainer's arms.

"Shhh..." Kojuro merely said, laying his lord to his bed. He gave Masamune his medicine and watched on as he fell asleep.

Once his lord was sleeping, he rose from his spot and walked to the map. He smiled a bit at how Masamune's eyebrows furrowed; even in his sleep, he knew that his Right Eye had left his side.

"If only for a tiny moment.." he said, looking down at the map.

He didn't know what the Oda were planning.

Just yesterday, they took out the Tokugawa, their supposed allies. The Tokugawa had stalled the Asakura at Anegawa, so Nobunaga Oda should have been happy.

Instead, he merely smirked and shot the child Ieyasu Tokugawa, as Tadakatsu Honda was blown to bits.

He slammed his fist against the map, ripping a hole at Ise, where Akechi had killed Kennyo Honganji.

Where Nobunaga killed Magoichi Saika.

A nation of carnage.

And the Oda were coming to Tohoku.

Kojuro couldn't just sit around and let it happen.

He looked over at his katana, and back to Masamune, facing an internal dilemma.

To leave Masamune and fight the Oda head on..

Or to wait..

Patience was always Kojuro's forte. A stark contrast from his lord's impulsiveness.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

It only made him value him more.

He looked over at his sleeping lord, and left a silent prayer.

"Just going outside for a bit. I'll be back by nightfall."

And with that, he closed the door, with the strict order that no one may enter.

The men of the Date paid heed to Kojuro's words. As Number Two of the Date, Kojuro wielded enough power to scare even the newest recruit straight.

No one dared cross him in fear of their lives.

Always scowling, he looked ever-intimidating...

He walked to the stables, adjusting his coat and his katana as he boarded his horse, he took one more look around the camp, and ran off.

As per usual, no one asked where he was going.

Not even Kojuro himself knew.

Holding on to the reins of his horse, he ran through the forest, breathing in the fresh air, when a dagger flew past him.

He stopped his horse immediately.

Quietly, he got off his horse, and looked up, as Sasuke Sarutobi looked down at him.

"Katakura Kojuro...what are you doing in these parts?" he asked. The Right Eye placed his hand on the handle of his sword and replied,"I could say the same to you, ninja."

The two stared each other down, when Sasuke finally spoke.

"How's your lord doing?" he asked, with genuine concern.

Kojuro, of course, knew better. He had been on both sides of Sasuke; friend and enemy, and he'd be damned before he gave out any kind of information about his lord.

"As well as can be." he merely said.

Sasuke nodded.

"My lord wishes to face yours again. When the time is right."

"Of course." Kojuro said,"but it must wait until the threat of the Oda is gone."

"And what are you planning on doing about that?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you?" Kojuro countered.

Sasuke stopped.

Kojuro smirked. Now he had the monkey cornered.

Before the shinobi could reply, they both jumped when they heard a splash behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked.

Together, he and Kojuro treaded through some bushes, to a small, clear blue lake, underneath the light blue sky.

Kojuro noticed a black piece of clothing, with a pair of black shorts, panties and boots by a tree, when Sasuke went closer, looking at the figure of a woman in the water.

"Kasuga?" he asked, looking at the figure's gorgeous bottom.

"That isn't Kasuga." Kojuro said, looking at the outfit. He took the piece of clothing into his hand, a black leather jacket, as long as his, and examined it.

The woman in question began to swim again, letting her body float in the water, laying on her back, her breasts out in the open.

Eyes closed, she had no idea they were watching, until Sasuke fell into the water with a splash, surprising the woman.

She gasped and hid herself in the water, throwing her hands over her large breasts.

"You?! How dare you?!" she angrily shouted.

Both men looked at her in confusion.

She had an accent?

Her violet hair stuck to her face, her angry orange eyes glaring daggers into them.

"I ought to murder you for this!" her voice was loud enough to shake trees and cause birds to fall from the sky.

Such imagery flew through Sasuke's mind as he quickly scrambled out of the water, and flew as far away as possible, before the woman could get her hands on him.

"And you!" she yelled, pointing at Kojuro.

The Right Eye was frozen on the spot.

"Give me my clothes." she said coldly, stomping out of the water.

Kojuro handed her her jacket, and to her surprise, turned his back to her.

"..go ahead and change. I'll keep an eye out for intruders." he said.

"I..uh..ok..?" she stammered, quickly putting her clothes back on.

When she snapped her jacket together under her breasts, she looked up at Kojuro and said,"Umm..yeah, thanks, Mister."

He turned around to reply, but she was already gone.

Left confused by what had just transpired, he was about to return to camp when he spotted a thigh bracelet on the ground.

He picked it up and said,"I should take this with me...she'll want this back."

Her scent of peaches still in the air, he left the lake and returned to his horse, holding the bracelet close.

Perhaps she'd come tomorrow, and so would he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Shit!" she muttered, looking down at her bare leg. She ran her sharp nails down her skin and sighed, realizing she had left her thigh bracelet at that lake.

Then her eyes bulged.

"That man..the one with the scar...he probably..."

As she began walking down the hall, more like angrily stomping, she was stopped by Katsuie Shibata.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"Goddamn it.." she growled, turning back to the thin brunette.

"And your bracelet is gone..."

"That's none of your business." she snapped, keeping her back turned.

"You should look at your uncle when you speak." he said.

"Uncle?! You think I would even dare call you my family? After what you've done?!" she shouted. Her eyes glared deeply into him, fury in them, and he flinched, looking down at his feet.

His footsteps were so light, she didn't even hear him coming closer through her growls.

"Ichi..." he said quietly.

Then he grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she snapped, when he threw her against the wall and said,"I'm not letting you leave this time, Ichi..Nagamasa will never love you the way I do!"

Angrily, she pushed Katsuie off her, and sped off, not caring how much he screamed.

"That crazy bastard!" she said, as she jumped from tree to tree, through forests and ninja tunnels to Oshu.

"K-Kojuro..."

Kojuro looked at his master intensely, as Masamune's hand linked with his.

"Tell me I'm going to get better. I don't care, lie to me, do whatever you can..."

Kojuro nodded. "You're going to get better. I swear it."

Masamune smiled and said,"Thanks. Even if it's a bold-faced lie, I just needed to hear it."

He looked into his retainer's eye. Ever focused, he began the preparations for his medicine.

Masamune hated the taste. He hated the chalky taste, and how it stayed in his throat despite the mint leaves he took afterwards.

But he knew he had to get better. Not just for himself, but for Oshu.

He was on his way to getting better, when he developed an infection from his wound.

Everyday, Kojuro cleaned it up. And so, he was ready to end his life upon the infection.

Masamune, despite his injury, knocked the sword out his hands, grabbed Kojuro and kissed him.

He had to do something to distract him somehow...

Kojuro watched as Masamune fell asleep. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he tucked him in, and left the room.

He began walking to the stables when he took out the thigh bracelet from a few days ago, his mind traveling back to the naked violet haired stunner he had met by that lake.

She managed to make it in record time.

Still shaking off Katsuie Shibata's grabby hands, she looked at her reflection in the water.

"We look nothing alike..." she said, dipping her finger into the frigid lake, watching the ripples dance on the surface.

"And she's a doormat..I'm a strong woman who refuses to bow to anyone..."

As she spoke to herself, comparing her and Ichi, Kojuro arrived.

"Oh. Hello there, my lady."

She gasped, spinning around so fast, she nearly fell into the ice-cold lake, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Instead of thanking him, she screamed and attempted to swing at him. He grabbed her wrist tightly, and gave her a deadly glare that almost made her heart stop.

"You don't want to do that." he said coldly.

Rather than breaking down, she returned his glare. "And what are you going to do about it? Hit me?"

He looked down at her.

She sure was small. Diminutive, even.

Long violet hair running down her body as long as the black jacket that hugged her voluptuous body. Bright orange eyes that only seemed to go brighter in anger.

Scars on her otherwise, perfect, heart-shaped face.

He released her and she crossed her arms, turning her back to him. The way she was standing, hips to the side, foot tapping rapidly, he knew she was annoyed.

He also realized, this was the first time he was actually looking at her. The last time, it was a brief glance as she swam, since he turned his back and let her put her clothing back on.

The tension was thick.

She watched the smoke that left her lips with each breath.

Silence was all around them, save for the harsh winds, and the small squirrels, foxes and raccoons that ran past them.

"..so...aren't you going to say something?" she finally asked, turning back to him.

"Your bracelet. You left it here.." he said.

"Yes..I figured it out when I got home. Do..you have it?" she asked, looking into his greenish brown eyes.

"I do." he said, reaching into his jacket pocket.

She watched him with curious eyes, when he took the thigh bracelet out.

It was black, white, silver and red.

Inside the bracelet was an inscription, and on the exterior, was the mon of the Asai clan.

He gasped. Even as it was in his possession, he didn't get a chance to look at it.

"Asai?" he asked.

She growled and snatched the bracelet back from him.

"Yes, it's the symbol of the Asai clan. Nagamasa gave it to me before he died." she snapped.

She put the bracelet back on and added,"We knew each other briefly. He said I was beautiful and that I was a big reason why he kept going on. I found it rather odd, considering he's very very shy."

He nodded to show that he was listening. She continued.

"...and a few days after I got the bracelet, he died fighting the Oda."

Her voice trailed off at the last bit of her sentence. Gazing out over the clear lake, she sighed and watched a black bird fly.

"Were you affiliated with the Asai?" he asked.

"No. I'm just a wanderer."

"What brings you to these parts then?" he asked.

"I like the climate. It's very cold where I was born. So I'm reminded of it when I come here. Some memories are good, some are bad." she replied.

He wanted to push the subject further, but refrained, when he noticed that it looked like she didn't want to talk anymore.

So much he wanted to ask her about; her odd choice of clothing, her different-looking hair color, her accent, her scars, but it was futile. Still, it was awkwardly silent between the two, and he noticed how her feet fidgeted in nervousness.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine..." she muttered.

"You look n-" he was saying, before he was cut off by another of her glares. Despite her size, she was very intimidating.

Once again, it was silence between the two. But despite her nervousness, she didn't leave. Perhaps it was a small sense of comfort. Finally, she spoke. "Silence makes me nervous. But..sometimes I like it. My castle is so noisy. Everyone fights, sometimes I hear gunshots, kids run around all hours of the night. I have terrible insomnia, so sometimes I lay in bed with all the noise around me."

She couldn't believe she was saying all this. She didn't even know the man, not even enough to talk about her home life. And besides, who's to say he's not an enemy?

"Sounds rough...you come up here to escape?" he asked. The idea of gunfire didn't sit well with him. What if she was in danger? Especially with the Oda running wild through Japan, what if she became one of their targets?

"As I said, I enjoy the climate. Sometimes I need to be alone. My father...he's...how do I say it...he doesn't like to let me out of his sight." she said. "My lord is the same way..." he said with a smile.

Then he held his hand over his mouth.

"Shit.." he said to himself. He promised himself that he'd never bring up Masamune to anyone he spoke to. He had a job to do, a man to protect, he couldn't just let anyone know about him.

Luckily, she was so focused on the landscape that she didn't even notice him speak.

"I should get going." she said. As she began to rise from the grass, she felt him grab her hand. She turned and looked down at him, as he rose as well.

"Kojuro Katakura." he said.

Quickly swiping her hand away, she turned and ran off.

He looked at the spot that she had just stood at a second ago, and looked down at his hand. For a moment, he felt at peace.

And as soon as he turned back to Oshu, the harsh reality reminded him that this was still a land at war, the Oda were still running wild, and his lord was still near death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"My love.."

"Father.."

Her voice was cold to the touch, as her orange eyes glazed over Nobunaga's silver armor. She inwardly cringed as he drank from his favorite cup-Nagamasa's skull, and used a bent Mitsuhide as a footrest.

"An envoy from the Mouri is here. A young boy named Kobayakawa Takakage..nice looking boy. Perhaps you'd like to go meet him?"

"If my father allows it. I know how...temperamental you can be when it comes to me and the opposite sex."

He seemed satisfied with that answer. Laughing, he replied,"My perfect, perfect little girl.."

'How ironic..' she thought to herself. Her father calling her perfect. She, a failed abortion, she, riddled with scars, she, murderer of her own mother.

Bowing to Nobunaga, she turned her heel and left the room, Mitsuhide watching her perfect ass with every stride.

The action did not go unnoticed by Nobunaga, who kicked him in the spine, and poured sake all over his silvery hair.

Ranmaru quickly raced to his lord and refilled his cup, jumping in glee at the exchange of a small chocolate candy bar.

Her heels clicking against the wooden walkways, she walked into her bedroom, when she found a handsome slender brunette laying on her bed.

She quickly took out her favorite weapon, a metal pole named Revontulet, and pointed it at him.

Instead, he smiled at her and said,"You going to dance on that thing for me?"

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

A tall, leggy slender brunette with long hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. He had a little stubble on his chin, accenting a little manliness to his otherwise beautiful face.

"Kobayakawa Takakage." he said, bowing.

His robes were too big for his thin frame, and she watched as his collar drooped, revealing a long scar down his chest.

"What do you want?" she growled, glaring at him.  
"Is that any way to address your fiancé? Come now, Princess..be nice." he said with a smile.

"Fiancé?!" she yelled, separating her weapon into two pieces, getting into a fighting position.

"Didn't you hear? Our lords have decided that we be wed..."

Before she could move, he pushed her against the wall at lightning speed, dancing around her in laughter.

"...I can see it now..,your gorgeous body in that wedding dress...showing off your curves in all the right places..."

He kissed her.

"...and our wedding night, our wedding bed, you beneath me...crying my nam-"

"Get away from me!" she shouted, pushing him off her.

Once again, she got into a fighting position, and he took out his weapons; paper ofunda, smirking at her.

He threw the ofunda at her, like daggers, and she cut them with her sharp weapons. He danced around the room, her eyes traced every movement, but it wasn't enough to stop him from throwing her down to the floor.

As she fell to the floor, she connected her weapon, planted that on the floor and swung her body, kicking him.

He flinched, and she retaliated with more kicks.

Swinging herself again, she managed to kick him through the door, and right into Ishida Mitsunari, who was walking aimlessly through the halls.

She planted her weapon down and fell to her knees, breathing heavily from the fight. Surely there would be bruises, possibly some cuts and blood.

Mitsunari looked up, and watched as the slender brunette sped away, looking into the room that now had a broken door.

"P-Princess?" he asked, walking in.

"Who's there?" she demanded, pointing her weapon at him.

In defense, he reached for his sword, but stopped.

"I apologize. Initial reaction." he said quietly.

But she did not ease up, and didn't put her weapon down.

"Ishida Mitsunari." he added.

"Toyotomi's servant boy." she said, putting her weapon away.

He nodded,"I would have killed that fool if I were you."

"Had he not escaped." she replied. "Yes. Next time. His head is mine." he said.

The two stared at each other, purple on orange, when he finally spoke again. "You're bleeding." he said. "How bad is it?" she asked.

Instead of replying, she gasped when he pressed a cold wet cloth on her body. "Nothing I can't fix." he replied, cleaning her with efficient skill.

"I..I clean Hideyoshi-sama's women like this when he's done.." he added quietly, with a cold shiver that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Disgusting." she snapped.

"I just want to be useful." he replied.

Once again, the two looked at each other, and she lightly smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded and then asked,"Are you going to see that man now?"

Her smile faded as fast as her stomach dropped.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you going to see that man again? Katakura?" he asked.

Angrily she grabbed Mitsunari by the collar and threw him against the wall. "You! How did you-"

"I put two and two together. You lost your bracelet, and you said the scarred guy up North had it. There's only one scarred guy up North that I know of, and that's Katakura Kojuro. That and I saw you leave."

"You were following me?! On who's orders?!" she yelled.

"No ones. I wasn't following you. I just happened to see you go, I didn't want anyone to see you so I pretended I saw nothing." he replied.

"I see. Thank you." she said.

He bit his lip and said,"I don't trust him."

She stopped and looked into his eyes that had suddenly become dark. "I don't trust that man. Be careful."

"I..but he's been nothing but nice to me.." she said. "You don't know him. Who he is, who he works for, what he fights for..don't open your heart so quickly, a smart tactician will only strive to use it for his own advantage." he said.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by his words. Looking down at the floor, she sighed and held her hand to her heart.

"Of course...and no doubt whomever he works for...they're worried about my father's conquest. Would he..try to stop us?" she asked.

"The Anti-Oda Coalition is re-forming...a white angel is rising in the West...the One-Eyed Dragon is on his deathbed, and the Sun is rising in the East..." he said.

"And a solar eclipse in Osaka.." he added.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu is not dead. Akechi Mitsuhide made a huge mistake..." she said.

"No mistake. He never meant to kill him. Akechi strives on torture.. to live in sorrow and never grow to your true potential, that is true torment." he said.

"And you?" she asked.

"Kill them, what else is there?" he said.

Her lips quirked into a light smile.

But his never did.

"I forbid you to see him..."

She spun on her heels, and glared into his eyes. "Under what circumstances do you have to order me like this?"

"He works for Date Masamune. You know and I know that he has means to destroy the Oda and rule the country himself."

She looked away.

"I will not let someone as precious as you become Katakura's plaything. He is no different than Mouri Motonari. A smile hidden before his own dark desires. He will use you and then throw you away...he will stop at nothing to ensure his prized Dragon rises to the top."

"How do you know all this?" she asked, body trembling, palms shaking. Her voice wavered as she forced herself to look into his eyes.

"Men love using beautiful women for their own sick pleasures. I see my lord do it all the time. Look at what your father did to his own sister...what makes you think he's not planning on using you?" he replied.

"I've heard enough." she said quietly.

She saw the sincerity in his eyes and sighed. How did she know he wasn't lying? After all, he came to her aid, cleaned her up...

"There's nothing I loathe more than lying and betrayal." he said quietly, placing his cold fingers on her cheek that had suddenly become wet with stray tears.

"I will protect you, I promise." he added.

With shaking palms, she held his hand to her cheek, cradling it, as silence took them over.

Little did she have any idea that Kojuro had ran through a horrible snowstorm to get to that lake.

And he was desperately waiting for her.


End file.
